Black on White
by Steve the Icecube
Summary: *Vampire and Teenager AU* Tony was sent to a heavily vampire populated area alone. Forced to go to school with people he has no idea if they'll turn around and kill him without a moment's hesitation, he makes two friends. He's a little wary of one, but Steve, well, he knows for certain that Steve isn't a vampire. *Stony*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes, I know I shouldn't be writing this when I have a million other fics to update :) But I love this AU and I just needed to put the twist on it.**

**Yeah, yeah, I know that yes, my OTP is Science Bros, not Stony.**

Tony glanced up as his mum entered the room, but quickly turned his attention back to whatever damn piece of school shit he was working on. He never bothered because even a pitiful amount of effort impressed the teachers. Sometimes he actually hated being smart and just wanted to be normal. But then again, he'd actually have to work to pass school if he were normal.

Ignoring his mum was usually the better choice, because when she came in, she wanted something, and when she wanted something, from Tony at least, she usually got it because she was the person paying all those psychologists to stay away from him and that was something Tony wanted very much indeed. But when he ignored her, she'd presume he was working on something important and she'd leave him alone and hopefully forget about whatever she wanted from him. That was how he worked with his mum, she didn't really bother or love him beyond doing him a favour, and he didn't really care about or love her except for that she was doing him a favour.

"Tony, I need to talk to you about something."

Damn, he couldn't ignore that. "Yeah?"

"I don't think that this town is working out for you." Her voice sounded...genuinely concerned. Huh. That was new.

"What do you mean? I think it's working out fine. I'm top of my class."

"Tony, don't pretend that you care about this place. Don't pretend that you're even trying in class, because I know you aren't. Your report doesn't reflect your grades and I've had a few concerned phone calls from your form tutor. She says you don't even talk to people at school. I think you need a change."

"I'm in the middle of term, Mum. There's no point changing because I won't have learnt what they have at the new place yet."

"Tony, you obviously don't think I look at you at all. I've seen you read all of your text books at least five times. You could probably recite them in your sleep."

Tony sighed. "I don't like changing all the time, Mum. Do you know how many times I've introduced myself at the front of a class over the last year? Eight times."

"Well, let's make it nine, Tony. I have the place already. The town is called Showfeal. It's in L.A."

"That's where the vampire attacks were last week, Mum. It has the fifth highest vampire population in America."

"I know, Tony. But we have a house there. I'm sending you to live there by yourself. You're a responsible boy."

"I'm thirteen."

"You're not stupid. Pack your bags, you're leaving on Saturday."

The moment his mum left the room, Tony threw his homework book at the wall. It hit it with a loud thud. "Fuck." Tony cursed, pacing the space in tight circles. "At least there'll be some adventure, I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony sighed, looking up at the apartment block in front of him. Seriously? An apartment? One tiny apartment? My dad's a freaking millionaire, why are you making me stay in an apartment?

Oh, yeah. A regular college experience or something. That was what it was meant to be. It can't be a regular college experience if you're short, thirteen and your voice is still breaking so you sound like an idiot half of the time when you talk to people.

Sigh. Oh well. His bags were already in the apartment, and at least he had one of the six apartments on the top floor.

Purposely avoiding the elevator because what kind of lunatic uses an elevator that they could take apart and make better? He'd have to work on that... Anyway, he avoided the elevator and took the stairs instead. Damn, he'd have to improve the elevator soon. These stairs were so damn steep! He officially hated living on the top floor. He'd climbed seven flights of stairs to get up to his floor, and most days he'd probably be carrying a bag of some sort or tools. At least it wasn't one of those homeless-infested flats which smelled of piss. It was on campus, moderately clean. He had heard a lot of noise though, probably a bunch of drunk people. It was Friday, after all.

He fished the key to his apartment out of his pockets and unlocked and opened the door. It was a small apartment, but not absolutely tiny. He was currently in the living room, which was open to the kitchen dining room. There was one door to his left and one to his right, which he was willing to bet were a bathroom and a bedroom.

His bags were all in this room, but he carried his two suitcases into the room on the right, which turned out to be the bedroom. It was a normal size, with a small double bed, a bedside table with a lamp on it, a chest of drawers and a small desk. Hm. He wouldn't be able to make much on that but he'd be able to write designs and such, and do any of his boring school work.

He opened one of the suitcases, which had clothes in, and started putting them in respective drawers. Socks, pants, trousers, shirts. The shoes were put by his front door. Yes, it would probably all end up completely messy in the end when Tony couldn't be bothered to tidy, but if it started tidy then it would stay acceptable for longer.

When the first suitcase was done, he opened up the second. In this, there were his more essential non-clothing items; aka his wallet, passport etc. The wallet didn't have much money in it, but his mum did give him a weekly allowance which had little in it currently because of the stupid stuff he'd had to buy for the new college. It also had bed sheets in it, a blanket, pillow and duvet. Boring stuff. A few plates that were carefully wrapped up, some cutlery, a coffee pot, a couple of mugs and school supplies.

He'd just finished getting the bed items out of the suitcase when there was a knock on the door. Figuring it was one of his new floormates or something, he opened the door. Standing there was a very tall, blonde boy who stepped back at the sight of Tony.

"I apologise." He said in a deep voice. Tony really envied the guy for his looks, except his obvious terrible sense of hair style. His hair was long and blonde, so he looked like some masculine princess or something. His eyes were a dark blue in colour and you could see the rippling muscles under his shirt. He had a beard, too. "I am looking for the occupant of this apartment? You are the brother, I presume."

Tony scowled. That guy had done it, insulting him because of his age. "You're looking right at the occupant, goldilocks. I'm Tony, and yes, I am starting this college on Monday."

The guy's eyes narrowed. "You did not have to be rude. Not everyone is clever enough to start college when your age. I am Thor, I live at the end of the hallway."

"Well, hello Thor, I kinda need to unpack right now but I'll probably see you around." Tony moved to shut the door, but Thor held up a hand to stop him.

"I wished to warn you, Tony, that at least one of the other people on this floor is a vampire. She's pretty nice most of the time, though, she'll probably call round later."

Tony smiled, but inside, fear was starting to bubble in his chest. A vampire? "Thank you."


End file.
